


Prudence

by bulecelup



Series: Golden Rings [3]
Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Wild Target (2010)
Genre: Childbirth, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:26:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/pseuds/bulecelup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> "Kenapa, Hector?" Peter bertanya sambil mengusap matanya, memfokuskan pandangan.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>"...aku berdarah."</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hector menaikan tangannya dari bawah selimut mereka, memperlihatkan telapak tangan kanan bersemu darah merah. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter Guillam/Hector Dixon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prudence

**Author's Note:**

> ...AAAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHASJASKJ;S NO SERIOUSLY I WANT TO THROW MYSELF OUT FROM A TALL BUILDING OR SOMETHING OH GOD. nggak sumfah gue lelah lelah lelah aja banget sama ini kenapa coba gue harus membuat ini? ;w; well fuck that idc :'D TTSS and WT not belong to me.

 

"Hector, _you okay over there_?"

 

Peter Guillam segera menyeka tangannya yang basah karena air cucian piring menggunakan lap dapur ketika dia menyadari suaminya berdiri kaku bertopang pinggir meja makan mereka. Sebelah tangan memegang perut bawahnya, nafas tidak beraturan terdengar dari arahnya pula. Membuat Peter semakin khawatir.

 

Hembusan nafas panjang keluar dari mulut Hector. "Tidak apa-apa. Sakit sedikit." Pria yang berprofesi sebagai pembunuh bayaran itu meregangkan kepalanya keatas sampai mata berhadapan lurus sama lampu ruang makan mereka yang tergantung diatas.

 

" _Braxton Hicks, dear_?" Peter menghampirinya dari belakang, melingkarkan tangannya di perut sang suami. Mengelusnya dengan harapan bisa membuat rasa tidak nyaman Hector berkurang. "Semakin sering terjadi mengingat ini adalah minggu terakhirmu, huh?"  Dia merujuk kepada kehamilan Hector yang sudah berumur 40 minggu, minggu terakhir kehamilan. Tinggal menunggu kelahirannya, yang diperkirakan oleh dokter sekitar tanggal 20 ini.

 

Sepanjang itu Hector terus-terusan merasakan kontraksi bohongan alias _Braxton Hicks_. Rasanya jauh lebih intens dari biasanya, kata Hector. Prudy yang kepalanya sudah berputar ke posisi bawah terasa semakin mendesak ke mulut uterus, mengkonfirm waktu kelahirannya semakin dekat. Bikin Hector jantungan lebih parah.

 

" _Shit, that's the worse one yet_. _Fuck_... _This is not fun anymore._ " umpat Hector, melemaskan punggungnya ke badan Peter.

 

Peter menempatkan kepalanya di samping kepala Hector, miring sedikit untuk mencium pinggir bibirnya. "Kamu mau rebahan dulu? Duduk di sofa, sana. Aku akan membuatkanmu teh."

 

Sebelum Hector bisa menjawabnya, Peter sudah menuntunnya duluan menuju sofa ruang tengah mereka. Pria mata-mata Inggris itu meletakan sebuah bantal kecil dibelakang punggung Hector sebelum duduk, supaya Hector bisa duduk lebih nyaman tanpa rasa sakit berlebihan di punggung. Peter juga menyuruh Hector meluruskan kedua kakinya ke atas meja kopi depan mereka, yah membantu Hector sedikit mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman. Sepertinya semua posisi duduk sekarang ini terasa menyakitkan sekali bagi Hector.

 

"Trims." Hector mendesah lagi. Telapak tangan beristirahat diatas puncak perut hamilnya, kaki Prudy berada diatas. Dia bisa merasakannya. Kalau ditekan sedikit, kaki Prudy bakalan mengenai tulang rusuknya. Peter pernah tidak sengaja melakukan itu dan ia mendapatkan bogem mentah dari sang suami.

 

Peter mengusap lengan Hector. " _Yes_ _of course_. Aku mau membuat teh dulu, ya. Herbal?"

 

"Nggak. Masih ada PG Tips biasa?" Hector menawar.

 

"Aku rasa ada. Tinggal sekantong."

 

" _Make me that_."

 

" _Right_."

 

Peter langsung beranjak dari tempat Hector kembali ke dalam dapur. Menyeduh teko teh dengan air keran dan memanaskannya di atas kompor, _meanwhile_ dia mencari kantong teh yang diinginkan oleh Hector. Peter jadi lebih khawatiran beberapa hari ini, selalu was-was tiap kali pergi bekerja meninggalkan Hector dirumah sendirian... Bagaimana kalau Hector betul-betul mengalami kontraksi melahirkan terus Peter tak ada ditempat untuk membantunya? Gimana kalau terjadi apa-apa sama Hector dan Prudy? Karena pemikiran negatif inilah Peter memilih mengerjakan pekerjaannya di rumah, toh Smiley juga membiarkannya setelah beberapa kali memohon.

 

Tentunya pakai Smiley mengatai Peter sebagai 'Calon ayah bodoh' terlebih dahulu. Hector ketawa histeris sewaktu mendengar cerita Peter yang itu, dia juga ikut-ikutan mengatai Peter 'Calon ayah bodoh' akibat tingkah overprotektifnya. Peter mah terima aja dikatain begitu sama senior dan suaminya sendiri, alias gak bisa ngelak. Dia juga gak ngerti kenapa dia protektif sekali kepada keluarga kecilnya...

 

Tak lama kemudian Peter kembali dengan secangkir teh ditangannya. Hector mengucapkan terima kasih kepada suaminya lalu meminumnya perlahan-lahan. Peter memperhatikannya seksama, dia memposisikan dirinya duduk pas disamping Hector. " _Feel any better_?" Tanya Peter, pemilik rambut pirang berwarna _soft_ layaknya jagung.

 

Hector mendecakan lidahnya dari butir air teh yang menitik jatuh dari pinggir bibirnya, "Sama sekali tidak. Prudy memang jadi tenang sekarang, tapi--hhngh, _the godamn Braxton Hicks is still there_ \--- ugh." teh buatan Peter terasa pas seperti biasanya.

 

" _Poor dear. I wish I could do something to help you_..." Kata Peter. Jari tangan menelusuri lekukan perut Hector, menemukan kulit disekitarnya terasa keras. Berbeda dari biasanya.

 

" _You've done enough_ ," Hector membalas. Memang benar, Peter sudah melakukan banyak hal baginya. "Kamu tidak bisa menolongku lebih dari ini. _Well_ , kecuali kamu bisa membawakanku obat bius _or_ _pain killer_ , _I'll be so grateful_."

 

"Gak bisa membantumu dalam soal itu, _dear_. Tenang saja, ya?" Kata Peter. Entah sebenarnya dia mau menenangkan Hector atau dirinya sendiri, dia juga cemas melihat Hector kesakitan.

 

Aneh memang. Dia merasa takut tapi sekaligus senang, mereka akan segera bertemu anak pertama mereka; anak yang tidak tertulis sama sekali di dalam jadwal kehidupan Peter dan Hector. Yah, memang ada obrolan soal memiliki anak setelah mereka secara legal menikah, tapi gak menyangka mereka akan diberikan begitu cepat. Semua karena satu hari penuh menghabiskan waktu di kampung halaman Peter di Perancis, _godamn France people with their wine and beautiful atmosphere_. Hector habis dijamah Peter luar-dalam tanpa terkecuali waktu itu...

 

....Yang kemudian menghasilkan Prudy.

 

* * *

 

 

Ketika mereka berpindah ke kamar tidur, Peter sedang membaca novel Perancis tua saat wajah Hector mengernyit kesakitan dalam tidurnya. Peter menoleh dan menaruh bukunya ke samping meja lampu, cepat dia menyentuh pundak Hector.

 

"Hector? Hector, kamu tak apa?" Katanya, makin cemas sewaktu mendengar Hector mengerang kecil dengan kedua mata masih tertutup.

 

Akhirnya beberapa menit kemudian si pria yang punya seringai menyeramkan itu terbangun. Nafasnya memburu pendek, pandangan mata capek ia berikan ke Peter; "Ungh, sakit..." Dia hanya mengucapkan itu sebelum berbalik posisi tidur membelakangi Peter sambil memegang perut bawahnya.

 

Peter menopang setengah badan atasnya menggunakan sikut untuk melihat wajah Hector lebih jelas. "Jarak Interval berapa menit?" Dia menduga Hector sudah tidak mengalami _Braxton Hicks_ lagi, melainkan kontraksi beneran. Tapi masih terlalu dini buat mengetahuinya secara pasti.

 

"15--- menit," suara terengah Hector mulai menurun kembali. Agaknya tenang tapi tetap sakit. "Semakin cepat. Mungkin hari ini adalah harinya..." Hector sempat-sempatnya meraih jam tangannya di samping meja kecil yang mengapit kedua sisi tempat tidur mereka, jarum jam berhenti pas pada angka 22:15 malam.

 

Peter terdiam mendengar Hector bilang kalau Prudy bisa saja lahir hari ini. "... _Your due date is 4 more days_ , Prudy... Seharusnya tidak lahir sekarang... Kan?" Peter pakai acara ketawa maksa pula saking cemasnya.

 

" _But she is ready_. Itu kan cuman perhitungan dokter saja, yang memutuskan kan boss kecil ini," Hector menepuk perutnya sekali. " _Such an annoying little lady. Like her father_." Dia grusuk sendiri mencari posisi enak buat tidur.

 

_Peter cannot helped but laugh_ , Hector tetap saja bersikeras kalau bayi mereka adalah perempuan. Padahal dokter sudah memberitahu kalau mereka akan mendapatkan anak laki-laki...

 

"Shush. Udah gak apa-apa sekarang, kan? Tidurlah kembali, Hector." Ujar Peter sambil menarik selimut menutupi tubuh Hector lebih erat, sempat mengelus tengkuk leher Hector sebentar.

 

Hector menemukan dirinya lebih tenang dibawah sentuhan Peter. Peter selalu tahu bagaimana membuatnya lebih tenang, yah meski tidak membantu-bantu banget tapi seenggaknya lumayanlah daripada nggak. Rasa sakit di perutnya tidak berkurang, tapi cukup _mild_ rasanya, sepertinya dia akan mencoba untuk tidur lagi...

 

Kalau sampai besok sakitnya tidak reda, Peter akan membawa Hector pergi ke rumah sakit. Seperti kata pasangannya barusan, dia tak memiliki kontrol atas waktu kelahiran bayi mereka. Dia bisa lahir kapan saja di minggu ini karena memang sudah waktunya dia keluar dari sana, mana ruang gerak Prudy sudah terbatas; bergerak sedikit saja akan mengenai sebagian organ dalam milik Hector.

 

Dan ternyata mereka tak perlu menunggu lebih lama.

 

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 03:45 dini hari saat Hector mengguncang lengan Guillam secara kasar. "Pe-Peter. Bangun, Peter. _Dammit_..." Suaranya terdengar _desperate_.

 

Segera Peter bangun dalam posisi siaga. Sekalinya dia membuka mata dalam posisi terkejut, semua rasa kantuk yang tersisa lenyap tanpa bekas. Kebiasaan yang tumbuh dari seringnya tugas lapangan saat masih jadi anak baru di MI6. Tidur bukanlah kenikmatan, tapi salah satu _job desk_ pekerjaan.

 

"Kenapa, Hector?" Peter bertanya sambil mengusap matanya, memfokuskan pandangan.

 

"...aku berdarah."

 

Hector menaikan tangannya dari bawah selimut mereka, memperlihatkan telapak tangan kanan bersemu darah merah. Tidak banyak, berupa bercak tipis. Tapi itu cukup untuk membuat muka Peter kehilangan seluruh warnanya, pucat laksana tembok putih.

 

Selimut melayang jatuh ke lantai, Peter menyalakan lampu meja agar bisa melihat apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi lebih jelas. Ternyata benar, bagian selangkangan celana tidur Hector terdapat darah merembes disana. Wajah si pria yang kesakitan gak membantu Peter supaya jadi lebih tenang. Timbulnya darah membuat banyak spekulasi buruk, melihat dari wajah panik Hector, Peter tahu dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Tentu saja pilihan pergi ke rumah sakit adalah pilihan terbaik sekarang.

 

_"Stay here!_ Aku akan mempersiapkan mobil dan yang lain _. Just--- calm down."_

Sekali lompat turun tempat tidur Peter menarik _dressing-gown_ dari gantungan lemari, buru-buru memakainya sambil berjalan keluar kamar tidur mereka. Meninggalkan Hector yang gak sempat memakinya ' _Well obviously I cannot go anywhere with this condition, right_!?'. Selama Peter pergi, Hector mengerang tiap 10 menit sekali akibat tekanan sakit di perutnya. Oh, jadi _Braxton Hicks_ yang kemarin bukan kontraksi bohongan, toh. Beneran ternyata. Ngerasa tertipu mentah-mentah.

 

"Pru--dy..." Hector berbisik pelan. Dia bisa merasakan ada cairan keluar lagi dari dalam dirinya, darah? Lendir? seharusnya tidak keluar begitu banyak--- jantungnya berdegub tidak nyaman, khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada Prudy.

 

Ah, setidaknya Prudy tak lahir prematur. Hector sudah takut saja kalau Prudy bernasib sama seperti dirinya, harus lahir sebelum waktunya. Untung saja tidak... Tetapi masalahnya sekarang adalah kehadiran darah ini, Hector tidak mau memikirkan hal-hal buruk dahulu. Dia yang biasanya santai melihat darah sekarang panik melihat miliknya sendiri.

 

Langkah kaki cepat Peter menggema di lorong rumah, sosok pria jangkung itu muncul dari pintu yang terbuka. "Ayo, Hector. Pelan-pelan," ia membantu Hector bangkit dari atas tempat tidur mereka. Memperhatikan secara seksama rembesan darah yang menuruni celana pendek punya Hector. Ada setitik darah campur lendir menurun dari atas pahanya menuju betis, Peter setengah tercekat melihat itu. "Kamu--- Kamu ingin ganti baju dulu? Celana, mungkin? Aku--- kita..." Dia ngomong terbata-bata, tangan mengengam kuat milik Hector.

 

Hector mengangguk pelan. "Iya. _Christ_ , aku tidak mau mengotori mobilmu."

 

Cepat Peter membantu Hector berganti baju, Hector berpegangan erat di leher Peter sementara Peter memakaikannya celana baru. Ringisan kecil secara konstan lepas dari mulut Hector, Peter kerap menciumnya kalau Hector mulai meringis. Sepertinya tekanan dipinggul jadi makin intens, Terdengar dari ringisan sakit Hector yang berubah tinggi.

 

Setelah menolong Hector memakai kemeja plaid dan celana bahan lembut, Peter beranjak menuntunnya pergi ke mobil yang sudah menunggu di luar. "Ayo _dear_. Pelan-pelan, oke?" Peter sudah deg-degan saja kalau Hector berdarah lagi sebelum mereka sampai ke rumah sakit. Seingat Peter dari pamflet persalinan yang ia baca keluarnya darah merupakan salah satu tanda melahirkan, tapi apakah darah sebanyak itu wajar?

 

* * *

 

 

" _Jesus fucking Christ_ , Peter Guillam. _You'll get the three of us killed with your driving_."

 

Hector mengomentari pedas. Mereka sedang berkendara menuju rumah sakit, dan Peter menyetir tidak ugal-ugalan namun kecepatan melajunya mengkhawatirkan. Mentang-mentang jalanan kosong dia bisa menggeber Volvo tercintanya itu sekuat kakinya bisa menginjak pedal gas. Hector tetap tidak merasa aman walau sudah memakai sabuk pengaman terus mencengkram erat talinya yang mengelilingi perutnya pula. Soalnya dia tahu betapa busuknya mata Peter berkendara malam hari. Pokoknya sehabis ini Hector akan memaksa Peter mengenakan kacamata.

 

" _Shut up for a second, dear_ ," Peter membalasnya tegang. Posisi menyetirnya saja tegak, tidak seperti biasanya yang santai. "Jangan--- ganggu konsentrasiku." Katanya, mendiamkan Hector pakai cara halus. Kalau lagi gak kondisi _emergency_ , Hector akan memukul lengan suaminya karena berani mendiamkannya seperti itu.

 

Beruntung tidak banyak polisi yang berjaga kala itu, karena Peter menerobos banyak lampu merah dan beberapa kali hampir menyerempet kendaraan lain. Hector sudah setengah sadar karena sakit kontraksi sama cemas mampus gegara disupirin Peter. Emang masih tetap enakan Fabian kalo nyetir, deh...

 

Dengan menyetir ugal-ugalan--- oke tidak ugal-ugalan tapi ngebut seperti itu, mereka sampai di rumah sakit dalam waktu 30 menit saja. Hector bernafas lega, akhirnya dia bisa keluar dari mobil berbahaya ini namun masuk ke jurang. Dia bergerak keluar sendiri tanpa bantuan ketika mobil berhenti di depan pintu ruang Emergency, berjalan semampunya sambil sesekali melihat apakah dia berdarah lagi atau tidak. Peter yang ngeliat suaminya di sambangi oleh beberapa perawat dan dokter jaga agaknya bernafas lega, dia akan menemaninya nanti setelah memarkirkan mobilnya. 

 

Peter sadar betul kalau dia parkir miring, bodo amat. Toh parkiran masih sepi kuburan begini, gak akan ada yang komplain. Dia berlari keluar mobil, _dressing-gown_ yang ia pakai melayang dibelakangnya pas berlari menuju pintu Emergency. Peter gak sadar kalau dia masih mengenakan piyama atau rambut acak-acakan tak jelas, lebih tepatnya dia tidak perduli. Toh Hector mengatakan dia terlihat tetap cakap dalam bentuk apapun.

 

Masuk-masuk kedalam rumah sakit, semua pasang mata perawat yang berjaga waktu itu jatuh ke sosok Peter yang terengah-engah kasar. Tak perlu banyak penjelasan, para perawat itu sudah tahu apa yang Peter cari--- pasangannya yang datang akan segera melahirkan.

 

" _Sir_ , suamimu dibawa ke ruang observasi nomor 3." Kata seorang perawat yang terlihat agak lebih tua dari yang lain. Menunjukkan arah menggunakan tangan kanan.

 

" _Thank you_!" Peter tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih lalu berlari menuju jalan yang sudah ditunjukkan oleh si perawat. Dia tiba pada _maternity ward_ , sunyi, cuman ada beberapa dokter dan perawat lalu-lalang. Ruangan tempat Hector berada terletak paling pojok. Saat Peter masuk kesana Hector sedang dipasangkan IV oleh seorang perawat di tangan kirinya, ekspresi Hector tidak berubah ketika perawat memasukan selang infus kedalam punggung tangannya.

 

"Peter..."

 

Hector memanggil lirih suaminya, duduk diatas tempat tidur rumah sakit bukanlah hal yang ia sukai. Perawat menyadari kehadiran Peter segera menyingkir memberikan ruang baginya untuk mendekati sang pasangan, Peter mendesakkan kepalanya kepada Hector;

 

Tanya Peter, "Apa kata mereka? Kenapa kamu berdarah sangat banyak? Itu tidak apa-apa?"

 

Hector mendusel balik ke Peter. Poni rambutnya yang biasanya tersisir rapih kesamping kini dibiarkan jatuh lurus menutupi setengah jidatnya, "tidak apa-apa. Mereka bilang itu wajar, yang keluar adalah membran tipis yang menutupi mulut rahim. _I am definately in labour now_." Mukanya memerah. Dia mengaitkan tangannya erat pada Peter, kontraksi yang ia rasakan jadi tidak nyaman.

 

Peter beralih pada perawat yang mengurus Hector, "Be-Benarkah ia tidak apa-apa? Tidak ada komplikasi, kan?" Tanyanya cepat, Hector tetap berada kaku di dalam pelukannya.

 

"Kurang lebih tidak ada, Sir. Dokter Mary sudah dipanggil dan sekarang dalam perjalanan, dia akan melihat keadaannya lebih lanjut. Saat ini kita akan memonitor kondisi Mr. Hector secara intensif, _alright_?" Perawat itu tersenyum pada Peter serta Hector. Pasangan muda seperti mereka selalu membuatnya takjub sendiri karena ketidak-tahuan mereka, "Kalau tidak ada lagi, aku akan pergi keluar. Panggil saja pakai bel jika perlu sesuatu." Dia kemudian pergi keluar ruangan.

 

" _Fucking hell_ , Mary..." Decak Hector. Beralih merebahkan badannya ke tempat tidur, Peter menolong Hector dengan memegang lengan tangannya secara kuat. "Satu-satunya orang yang ingin kutemui-- saat ini. Hgnh." Lanjutnya.

 

Mary adalah dokter kandungan Hector. seorang wanita berumur 45-an, punya rambut panjang pirang kemerahan yang sering diikat jadi kunciran bulat berantakan. Satu-satunya dokter yang tidak akan pernah di bangkang balik oleh Hector, Hector menuruti segala perintahnya tanpa basa-basi. Hm, mungkin karena menyangkut masalah organ reproduksi, Hector sebagai pemilik keduanya pasti tidak berani macam-macam. Lagian Mary itu baik banget, Hector gak tega.

 

"Iya, shhh. _She'll be here soon_. Bagaimana dengan keadaanmu? Sakit masih?" Peter menggeret kursi buat duduk disamping tempat tidur Hector. Tangannya melingkari milik Hector, matanya tak lepas dari wajah suaminya.

 

" _Very much. All though they said the bleeding had stopped_."

 

Peter menghela nafas lega, " _Good to hear_..." Dia melemaskan badan atasnya dekat Hector, sesungguhnya semua badannya pegal akibat menyetir tadi. Emang sih kemudi Volvo tak seberat Mercedes, tapi rangkanya lebih lebar dan butuh konsentrasi ekstra untuk mengemudikannya. Untung Peter cukup menyukai tantangan, sama seperti Hector.

 

...Mata biru keperakan milik Peter menyapu sosok Hector yang terbaring dihadapannya. Kemeja yang suaminya kenakan terbuka dibagian dada, kabel alat pendeteksi jantung dipasang di dada sebelah kirinya. Peter juga melihat ada beberapa tempelan kabel di sekitar perut Hector, mesin CTG yang ada di dekat tempat tidur berbunyi lembut menghantarkan bunyi detak jantung milik Hector dan Prudy. 

 

Detak jantung Prudy terdengar lebih kuat dari punya Hector, sengaja disetel begitu supaya memudahkan perawat dan dokter apabila mereka mendengar ada masalah. Mendengar bunyi detakan mesin yang menandakan Hector dan Prudy hidup, Peter terenyuh oleh beberapa perasaan yang datang padanya seperti aliran air. Dia jauh lebih merasa tegang saat ini daripada waktu bekerja sama diam-diam sama Smiley memata-matai instansi tempat kerja mereka sendiri. Perbedaannya terlalu jauh, jujur Peter lebih takut sekarang...

 

Melihat Hector berdarah membangunkan rasa takut di dalam hati Peter. Peter mengira dia sudah bisa mengatasi rasa takut yang bisa menganggunya dalam pekerjaannya yang cukup 'berbahaya', namun ternyata emosinya dapat dibobol dengan mudah oleh Hector. Peter sudah memikirkan yang terburuk, bagaimana jika ada yang salah pada Hector dan bayi mereka? Dia... Dia tidak ingin kehilangan salah satu dari mereka, Hector dan Prudy satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki..... Rasa takut ini benar-benar mengkonsumsi dirinya.

 

....Tiba-tiba ada tangan mendarat diatas kepala Peter.

 

Peter tidak sadar kalau dia bengong, tepukan halus tangan Hector membawanya kembali sadar. Hector mengelus-elus kepala Peter, menyibak rambutnya di sela-sela jari tangan. Hector berkata pelan, "....Tenang, Peter. sush, _it'll be alright_." Dia mencoba memberikan sebuah kepastian, tapi Hector sendiri kelihatan tidak yakin.

 

"Bagaimana kamu bisa tenang dalam kondisi seperti ini?" Peter menarik tangan Hector yang menepuk kepalanya, ia mengecup pergelangan tangan Hector. "Kamu yang mengalaminya, kenapa aku yang tegang sih..." Dia mengeluh sekaligus mengatai dirinya sendiri. _For god sake_ , dia itu seorang mata-mata Inggris, tidak seharusnya ia mengalami _breakdown_ segampang ini.

 

" _My self-control is better than yours_ , menurutmu bagaimana aku bisa menjadi pembunuh bayaran nomor satu?" Ejek Hector. Menertawainya sedikit. 

 

Tapi ngeliat muka Peter yang jadi tambah tegang, Hector berhenti tertawa. Suaminya memang punya hati yang lemah, Hector selalu dibuat heran kok bisa dia bekerja untuk MI6? Pekerjaan berbahaya yang mengancam jiwa setiap hari, Peter lebih cocok menjadi professor atau seorang kurator dilihat dari sosoknya. Atau... Seorang ayah. Hector yakin dia akan menjadi seorang ayah yang sangat baik. Hatinya yang lembut itu memastikannya.

 

"Peter..." Desisan pendek keluar dari mulut Hector, perutnya bergemuruh karena kontraksi. "Aku sama takutnya dengan dirimu. _Hell, I am the one who getting through this thing_. _I should be the one who scared to death_." Katanya.

 

Mendengar kata mati membuat Peter bergidik. Tangannya yang mendengkram milik Hector refleks menguat. Tidak, dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan ngomong begitu! _It's a jinx if you say that_." Peter menyahut.

 

Hector berkedip beberapa kali dalam kebingungan. Dia sadar kalau jeplakannya barusan soal mati membuat Peter tidak nyaman, ia cepat meminta maaf dan lanjut mengelus-elus kepala Peter sampai Peter melengos kembali kepadanya, mengistirahatkan kepalanya di samping Hector. Mendengarkan suara detak jantung Prudy menggema di dalam ruangan.

 

Tak dipungkiri kalau mereka berdua sama-sama takut. Siapa yang tidak, memangnya?

 

* * *

 

 

Seorang wanita menyeringai masuk-masuk kedalam ruangan. Sambil bertolak pinggang, ia berkata; "Hallo, Hector Guillam."

 

Hector dan Peter langsung membuka mata mereka. Dokter Mary berjalan masuk bersama dua orang perawat. Wanita setengah baya itu mengenakan blouse biru yang ditutupi oleh cardigan hitam. Jelas sekali terlihat kalau dia baru saja bangun, langsung dipanggil ke rumah sakit gara-gara pasiennya (Hector).

 

Mary berjalan mendekati Hector, dua orang perawat lain mengekor dibelakangnya dan langsung mengecek alat CTG. "Hei, Peter. Mukamu pucat sekali, kamu baik-baik saja? Jangan tegang begitu, tenang saja." Mary menjabat tangan Peter, Peter bermuka tegang menanggapi perkataannya. 

 

Lantas Mary beralih ke Hector, "Kudengar kamu berdarah. Keluarnya banyak?" Si dokter memakai sarung tangan sintetik yang di berikan oleh salah satu perawatnya.

 

"Lumayan, sekarang udah nggak..." Hector menurut saja saat kedua kakinya di buka di hadapan Mary, dia harus tidur lebih terlentang kala menaikan kedua kakinya pada pegangan kaki yang ada di pinggir bawah tempat tidur, soalnya terjadi tekanan tidak nyaman di perut.

 

Mary menuntaskan perkataan Hector. "Kamu merasakannya _terbuka_ , kan?" Dia tersenyum. Tangannya masuk kedalam untuk memeriksa seberapakah lebar mulut rahim Hector sudah terbuka. Ringisan kecil lepas dari mulut Hector sewaktu Mary melakukan itu, Peter instingtif meraih tangan Hector dan mengengamnya erat.

 

Kemudian Mary menarik tangannya kembali, "Setengah terbuka. Kira-kira pembukaan ke 6. Jauh lebih terbuka dari kemarin. Kantung amniotik juga belum pecah, posisi kepala sudah turun cukup baik. Tinggal menunggu, Hector _dear_..." Ucap Mary penuh pengertian, melepas sarung tangannya.

 

Hector menurunkan kedua kakinya, Peter menutupnya pakai selimut yang ada.

 

"Kita tunggu beberapa jam lagi. Kepala bayi sudah berada di posisi yang pas, tinggal menunggu pembukaannya. _Meantime_ , kusarankan kamu berdiri atau berjalan. Itu bisa mempercepat prosesnya. Aku akan melepas semua alatnya supaya kamu bisa bergerak." Mary menjelaskan pada mereka berdua.

 

Hector menurut tanpa perlawanan. Peter sampai nengok kearah suaminya, memberinya pandangan mencibir. Dia susahnya setengah mati membuat Hector menuruti perkataannya, nah ini Hector main nurut aja sama omongan Mary gak pakai membangkang---- Peter jadi ngerasa tersisihkan sedikit.

 

Hector kemudian dibantu lepas dari mesin CTG oleh perawat, dia juga diharuskan mengganti pakaiannya menjadi semacam dress lengan pendek berkerah lebar, yang berwarna putih dan bermotif polkadot biru. Perawat berhati-hati memakaikannya baju karena selang infus yang menjuntai darinya. Mary menarik Peter ke pojok ruangan, mengajaknya berbicara tanpa menganggu Hector.

 

"Kamu pucat sekali. Apa kamu butuh cairan infus atau...?" Mary menawarkan.

 

"Oh tidak usah. Aku bisa mengatasinya," Peter berbohong. Tapi gak kelihatan kalau dia lagi berbohong. Salah satu kemampuan MI6.... "Aku... Khawatir sama Hector. Dia--- dia membangunkanku dan menunjukkan tangannya yang ada bercak darah, melihat celananya berdarah membuatku..." Matanya melirik kearah Hector yang sedang dipakaikan baju.

 

Mary tersenyum kepadanya. "Aku mengerti. Tenang, keluarnya darah itu biasa, salah satu tanda persalinan alamiah. Kekhawatiranmu wajar, aku bisa melihat kamu sangat cemas sekali pada Hector. Aku senang melihatnya lebih luwes sekarang..."

 

"Luwes? Luwes bagaimana?"

 

"Dia jauh berbeda dari pertama kali kita bertemu. Tidak tegang, tidak takut, tidak cemas. Dia lebih _menikmatinya_. Dan itu adalah hal yang bagus. Soalnya bisa membantu pada proses kelahiran nanti," Mary menyunggingkan senyum yang seolah-olah menyiratkan ' _you did it well_ ' ke Peter. "Kamu menjaga Hector dengan sangat baik. Kami akan berusaha semampunya untuk membantu kalian."

 

"Terima kasih..." Peter mengangguk malu padanya.

 

Dokter Mary pergi meninggalkan mereka setelah Hector kelar dilepas dari mesin yang membelenggunya dan pakaian sudah berganti. Hector menatap Peter dari pinggir tempat tidur, kedua tangannya direntangkan meminta Peter untuk memeluknya. _Honestly_ , bagaimana Peter bisa menolak itu? Dia memasukan dirinya ke tengah-tengah kaki Hector, memeluknya sangat erat sampai Hector tergoyang kesamping gara-gara tubuh Peter.

 

"Hngggh..." Hector melenguh sedikit di dekat leher Peter akibat kontraksi. Peter menaruh kedua tangannya di samping perut Hector, merasakannya menegang dibawah tangan. Bayi mereka sedikit bergerak disana, menjelang kelahirannya dia bisa jadi sangat aktif atau malah sangat tenang. Prudy termasuk tenang, biasanya dia bergerak tanpa ampun di dalam rahim Hector.

 

"Sekarang jam berapa?" Hector bertanya pelan. Kepala tersembunyi diantara sela leher Peter.

 

"Hampir mau jam 5 pagi, _dear_. Kamu mau makan atau minum sesuatu?" Peter bertanya balik pada suaminya.

 

Satu ciuman diberikan Hector ke leher Peter, "Aku haus...." Mulutnya membuat gerakan mengatup kecil.

 

Gejala dehidrasi mulai muncul pada Hector rupanya. Peter segera bangkit bertindak. "Baiklah. Aku akan pergi keluar untuk membeli air mineral, ditinggal sebentar tidak apa-apa?"

 

Hector diam saja. Itu tandanya iya. Peter mengerti.

 

Peter pergi meninggalkan suaminya sebentar, tentu tidak lupa menciumnya satu kali sebelum pergi keluar ruangan observasi. Hector memejamkan matanya, mulai mengelus-elus perutnya di depan. Mereka akan segera melihat si anak sebentar lagi, melihat bagaimana rupanya dan membandingkan dia lebih mirip sama siapa...

 

Hector tidak pernah menduga hari ini akan datang, hari di mana ia akan melahirkan anak dari pria yang sangat dia cintai. Dia tidak menyangka sama sekali kalau dia akan menemukan seseorang untuk dicintai apalagi mencintainya balik, _hell_ , ada gitu yang mau sama pria 'sinting' yang punya masalah emosi dan berprofesi sebagai pembunuh bayaran pula? Hector mengerti betul kalau dia bukanlah pilihan semua orang. Mana ada yang mau mencintai orang seperti dirinya?

 

_And yet, there's Peter Guillam_. Pria yang tak ada habisnya dimaki oleh Hector sebagai 'pria tolol nomor satu' karena berani menikahinya tanpa melihat resiko kematian yang membayanginya sepanjang hidup. Hector yang jatuh cinta kepada Peter semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka tidak menyangka kalau Peter akan berperasaan sama dengannya, selama ini Hector tidak mengharapkan perasaannya dibalas oleh Peter sama sekali... Tapi sekarang disinilah mereka, menunggu kelahiran anak pertama.

 

Dia sangat berharap semua akan berlangsung lancar tanpa kendala. Hector ingin memegang bayinya, menggendongnya dekat seakan-akan tidak dilepaskan lagi selama-lamanya. Anak dari Peter tersayang, dia akan menjadi jantung hatinya yang utama. Kalaupun terjadi sesuatu... Hector menginginkan Prudy yang selamat daripada dirinya.

 

Nyawa seorang anak lebih penting dari apapun.

 

Orang tua mana yang tidak mengusahakan yang terbaik bagi anak-anak mereka?

 

* * *

 

 

Peter melenggang di lorong rumah sakit membawa plastik berisikan air mineral dingin di tangan kanannya. Pemandangan di luar jendela mulai terlihat jelas karena matahari perlahan mulai terbit, aktivitas pagi di rumah sakit sudah mulai kembali. Peter tersenyum kecil, kalau diizinkan, Prudy akan lahir pada pagi hari ini... Dulu Peter mendengar cerita dari ibunya kalau dia juga lahir setelah matahari pagi menampakkan wujudnya, ibunya pun memberikannya nama panggilan ' _sunshine_ ' karena itu.

 

Berbicara soal nama panggilan... Apa yang akan dia berikan kepada anaknya nanti? Semua orang tua punya panggilan sayang tersendiri buat anaknya, panggilan yang membedakan mereka dari orang lain. Ah, mungkin Peter harus bertemu dengannya secara langsung barulah ia bisa menentukan panggilan apa yang cocok diberikan kepadanya.

 

Sesampainya di depan ruangan observasi mereka, Peter mendorong pintunya, menemukan Hector tengah berdiri menghadap jendela luar. Disampingnya berdiri tiang selang infus. Sinar matahari pagi menyinari masuk kedalam, Peter mengeluarkan sebotol air dingin dari kantong belanjaannya dan memberikannya ke Hector.  

 

"Terima kasih," Hector segera menghabiskannya setengah dalam sekali tegak. Peter memperhatikannya secara seksama, tapi mata tak lepas dari muka dan perut Hector. "Kamu tidak makan atau minum, Peter?" Hector menyeka mulutnya menggunakan punggung tangan.

 

"Tidak usah, nanti saja. bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa yang kamu rasakan sekarang?"

 

"Sakit, pastinya." Hector mengangkat kedua pundaknya. " _Anytime now_..." Matanya berubah sayu. Kembali menatap pemandangan matahari memperlihatkan sosoknya untuk kesekian kali, menerangi sekitarnya...

 

Tangan Peter melingkari pinggul Hector dari belakang, "...Hector...aku...takut, sungguh," Kepalanya teristirahat di lekuk samping leher Hector. "Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan kalian berdua...."

 

" _Silly git_. Jangan takut, kalau kamu takut aku juga akan jadi takut. Emosi negatif itu menular, tahu?" Hector sedikit menasehatinya.

 

"Aku tahu, namun tetap saja.... _I just cannot helped it_. _It's_ **_you_** _we are talking about_. Maafkan aku, semenjak kejadian yang waktu itu aku jadi agak..." Suara Peter melemah di kalimat terakhir, ia tidak bisa melanjutkannya.

 

Hector mengerti apa maksudnya. Peter membicarakan kejadian mengerikan yang pernah menimpanya beberapa tahun silam, ketika mereka masih berpacaran. Hector menerima tugas dari seorang klien yang menginginkan target wanitanya mati. Hector adalah pilihan keduanya, setelah pembunuh yang pertama salah sangka kalau dia mendapatkan tugas untuk 'menemani si wanita jalan-jalan.' Padahal sebenarnya dia disuruh untuk membunuh wanita itu.

 

Seperti yang kita ketahui, Hector paling benci dikalahkan. Garis bawahi itu. Dia bernafsu sekali mencari Victor, rival seprofesinya yang menjadi target barunya. Saat mereka berhadapan, entah kenapa semua berubah menjadi Hector memegang sebuah senjata tua yang akan dia gunakan untuk membunuh Victor. Terjadilah momen senjata makan tuan yang harafiah setelah Hector menembakan senjata tersebut. Pelurunya bertolak kebelakang mengarah kepada Hector, untungnya cuman menyerempet samping kepalanya saja; tetapi luka itu membuat beberapa serpihan peluru menempel disekitar tengkoraknya. Luka yang dihasilkan juga mengharuskan buat dijahit.

 

Peter yang sedang bekerja diam-diam bersama Smiley dalam memberantas 'mata-mata' didalam tubuh MI6, tidak bisa menjenguk Hector karena pekerjaan pentingnya. Dia hanya mendapatkan berita perkembangan kesehatan kekasihnya dari Fabian dan dokter yang menangani Hector. Pernah satu kali ada seorang perawat meneleponnya dalam keadaan genting, memberitahu Peter kalau Hector hampir saja meninggal karena penurunan kondisi vital kala dokter mencoba untuk mengangkat partikel peluru di samping kepalanya. Peter lupa untuk bernafas usai mendengar berita itu.

 

Seharian penuh Peter merenung di tempat persembunyian mereka, dia tidak melakukan apa-apa atas perintah kawannya yang kasihan ngeliat Peter stres tidak bisa menemui Hector dirumah sakit karena harus mengawasi target mereka yang sialnya pada hari yang sama akan mengunjungi tempat pertemuan rahasia mereka. Mau sekasihan apapun Smiley ke Peter, ia tidak bisa mengizinkannya pergi ke tempat Hector. Pekerjaan mereka... Tidak bisa terhenti ditengah jalan karena hal sepele, bukan?

 

Itulah yang membuat Peter dilanda ketakutan sangat detik ini. Dahulu nyawa kekasih hatinya hampir terselip dari genggamannya tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya. Peter tidak berada disisinya untuk memintanya jangan pergi, menjaganya dari rasa takut yang melanda hati serta tubuhnya. Memang berkat tindakan cepat dokter Hector mampu diselamatkan, namun bagaimana jika tidak bisa? Yang akan Peter dapatkan bukan lagi telepon tentang kondisi Hector, melainkan informasi soal 'kapankah mayat Hector Dixon bisa diambil?' Peter tidak akan lagi meninggalkan Hector dalam kondisi terlemahnya...

 

"Oh Peter, kamu masih saja mengingat-ingat kejadian itu. _Man_ , itu sudah lama sekali. Jangan diingat-ingat lagi." Ungkap Hector. Dia menoleh untuk memberi Peter ciuman kecil.

 

"Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan kejadian itu, hah? Aku bisa saja kehilangan dirimu kala itu, dan parahnya aku tidak bisa menemuimu sama sekali--- tak ada disampingmu..." Peter terdengar seperti akan menangis. Ah, dia memang punya perasaan yang sensitif. Hector sering memutar kedua matanya dalam mengejek suaminya yang lemah hati ini. Namun dia mencintai Peter secara keseluruhan, termasuk sisi lemahnya ini.

 

"Tapi kamu sekarang ada disini kan? Lihat-- ungh, tanganmu melingkar di pinggulku," untuk menekan poinnya, Hector menaruh tangannya diatas milik Peter. "Kamu disini, Peter. Aku akan memastikan hal itu juga. Berani kamu meninggalkanku melahirkan sendirian, aku akan mematahkan salah satu tangan atau kakimu---" Hector berusaha sebisanya untuk menenangkan Peter, walau unsur bawaan kejinya ikut menempel.

 

Peter menanggapi 'ancaman' suaminya dengan santai. Toh Hector tidak benar-benar bermaksud melakukan itu. Semoga.

 

Dan tiba-tiba saja Hector mendesah panjang, mencondongkan badannya kepada Peter yang menangkapnya erat. "Aaahhhhhhngh---!!" Hector kembali melenguh, kening kepala bertumpu berat pada tulang kerah Peter. Dia baru saja mengalami kontraksi yang tidak enak sama sekali, tekanannya berubah lebih berat dan Hector tidak siap. Badannya kejang semua, Peter dilanda kebingungan kenapa Hector menegang kaget dibawah tangannya. Tak berapa lama kemudian pria itu merasakan ada yang menggenang di kakinya, cairan bening tapi keruh yang turun menelusuri paha hingga kaki Hector. Membuat genangan kecil dilantai.

 

Baik Hector dan Peter diam dulu sebentar berusaha menelaah apa yang terjadi. Hector menelan ludah kasar, jangan bilang air ketubannya baru saja pecah dan kontraksinya berubah jadi kontraksi aktif sekara---

 

" _F-Ffucking hell_! A--ah!! "

 

Hector meringis kesakitan. Badannya merosot turun, kedua tangan melilit perut bawahnya yang benar-benar terasa tegang sekarang. Kedua matanya terbuka lebar dan fokus pada milik Peter, Peter menatap Hector balik dengan horror, apa yang baru saja terjadi? Dia akan benar-benar melahirkan sekarang? Peter tidak bisa membiarkan Hector berada terus-terusan di lantai seperti ini!

 

" _Shit_. Hector! Apa yang---" Peter sebisanya mengangkat tubuh Hector yang setengah menempel dilantai, terduduk diatas air ketubannya sendiri.

 

Hector sendiri tidak membantu usaha Peter. Dia meringkukkan kepalanya kebawah, kedua tangan mencengkram perutnya. "S-sakit, Peter! Saki--Sakit! Akh..." Ya Tuhan, itu memang sakit sekali. Lebih mengerikannya, Hector bisa merasakan kepala Prudy bergerak turun dari dalam dirinya. Dia menyahut, "A-Aku bisa merasakan kepalanya semakin kebawah---"

 

Mana tega Peter melihat Hector dalam kesakitan? Dia bertindak cepat, tanpa basa-basi mengangkat Hector dari atas lantai, menggendongnya ke atas tempat tidur. Ikut mendorong tiang infus Hector pakai kakinya. Hector kemudian menggeliat diatas tempat tidur, kedua tangan menekuk dibawah perut sedangkan kaki setengah terlipat naik ke dada. Raungan kesakitan meresap keluar dari mulutnya, dia benar-benar berada dalam kesakitan... Otak Peter cepat mencari solusi, dia berlari keluar meminta perawat melihat kondisi Hector.

 

Seorang perawat masuk kedalam dan mendekati Hector yang sekarang memejamkan matanya sambil merintih. Hector memberitahunya, "Air--- air ketubannya pecah. _Please_ , aku--- kepalanya... Semakin turun...Mary..." Dia memohon dengan sangat, kembali mendesah sakit.

 

Si perawat sudah mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya, setengah berlari keluar ruangan untuk meminta seseorang memanggil Dokter Mary. Peter mendekati Hector dan mulai mengusap kepalanya, mendapati kalau dia bersimbah keringat. "Astaga... Hector... Uh, tenang, _dear_..." Apa yang bisa Peter lakukan sekarang selain menyuruhnya tenang? Sebenarnya dia sendiri juga panik mampus tapi ingat kalau dia harus tetap tenang demi Hector. Hector membutuhkan dukungannya saat ini, dia harus menjadi pasangan yang bisa diandalkan.

 

Kehidupan mereka akan segera berubah beberapa saat lagi. Yang perlu mereka lakukan sekarang adalah berusaha dan menunggu.

 

* * *

 

 

Mary datang secepat yang ia bisa. Pakaiannya yang tadi berupa cardigan rumahan telah berganti jadi pakaian rumah sakit berwarna hijau, yang biasa dipakai oleh seorang dokter dalam ruangan operasi. Hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah mengajak ngomong Hector sementara ia mempersiapkan pria itu dalam posisi yang pas,

 

"Sudah ada keinginan untuk mendorong, Hector?" Mary berdiri memposisikan dirinya ke tengah-tengah kedua kaki Hector, dia sedikit menaikan kepalanya untuk menatap sang pria di depan. 

 

Hector tidak langsung menjawab, dia menelan sebuah isakan sakit kecil dahulu. "Me-Menurutmu?!" Jeplaknya. Mary mengangguk, ah, pasien kecilnya ini tetap saja galak meski dalam kondisi melahirkan. Saat di cek, Mary mengetahui Hector sudah terbuka seutuhnya. Dia siap dan sudah dalam setengah perjalanan, bayinya tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat keluar rupanya.

 

Mary dan perawat lain membantu menyelaraskan pernafasan Hector tiap kali pria itu mendorong, suaranya berubah menjadi isakan tidak jelas tiap kali dia mendorong bayinya lebih keluar. Peter berdiri dekat disamping Hector, tangan kanannya dipegang kuat sekali oleh Hector.

 

Peter yang melihat wajah kesakitan suaminya dibuat tercengang sendiri. Belum pernah ia melihatnya penuh kesakitan seperti itu, fakta kalau persalinan itu rasanya lebih menyakitkan dari apapun yang ada Peter buktikan kebenarannya dari setiap tarikan nafas panjang Hetor dan suara ringisannya tatkala Mary menghitung waktu mendorongnya.

 

Setelah 3 kali berusaha mendorong, Mary meghentikan Hector. "Kepalanya terlihat," dia menyisipkan dua jari untuk mengecek apakah tali pusar si bayi melilit dileher atau tidak. Ternyata tidak, Mary berwajah lega. "Ayo, Hector. Tidak akan lama lagi, setelah kepalanya keluar semuanya akan jadi lebih mudah." Senyumnya.

 

Hector mengangguk dengan kedua mata tertutup rapat. Mukanya memerah akibat tekanan, dia berusaha tetap tenang... Sampai kepala bayi setengah keluar dari dirinya. Hector berteriak nyaring sampai udara di dalam paru-parunya habis, Peter menatap horror bagaimana Hector meremukkan tangannya tanpa ampun sama sekali. Hector menoleh ke Peter untuk memberinya pandangan menusuk,

 

" _I--Will---fucking--kill you_ , Peter Guillam!" Hector berkata garang. Wajah sakit masih menempel diwajahnya, membuatnya terlihat semakin mengintimidasi. Sensasi 'dipaksa terbuka lebar' membuatnya kesakitan tak tahu harus mengungkapkan apa, _oh god, **it burns**_. "Aku--- akan membunuhmu! _oh_ _I swear to God! IT HURTS AND THIS IS YOUR FUCKING FAULT_."

 

Peter malah mengangguk bego. Tangan kanannya mati rasa, dia bisa melihat jari tangannya berubah ungu karena darah tidak mengalir kesana gegara dicengkram oleh Hector. Peter yang gak tau harus ngomong apaan dengan bodohnya bilang, "Uh-huh, _dear_. Kamu bisa melakukannya nanti, aku bisa membantumu."

 

Itu perawat yang ngurusin di dalam ruangan menahan tawanya pakai tangan. Mary juga senyam-senyum, mengigit bibir bawahnya buat nahan ketawa. Hector tidak berhenti memaki Peter dan menyuruhnya mati menceburkan diri ke sungai sepanjang dorongan kontraksi demi mengeluarkan kepala Prudy. Kalau dalam situasi biasa, Hector bakal beneran melukai Peter. _Hell_ , Hector selalu melakukan apapun yang dia katakan. Untung saja yang berbicara sekarang adalah hormon campur rasa sakit kontraksi.

 

Setelah kepala dan pundaknya berhasil keluar, Hector menjatuhkan badan atasnya balik ke tempat tidur, " _Fuck_ , aku---aku tidak bisa lagi..." Dia kelelahan, berada 12 jam lebih dalam kontraksi yang tidak dia sadari, dan sekarang proses persalinan yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya mati rasa, mendingan dia ketembak sama sniper deh kalau begini caranya. " _God, just cut me open and take her away_..." Dia meminta sungguh-sungguh. Keringat membasahi seluruh wajah, Peter menyekanya cepat menggunakan sapu tangan.

 

Mary memotongnya, "Tidak bisa, Hector. Ayolah, tinggal sedikit lagi. Coba kemarikan tangan kirimu." Dia mengambil tangan kiri Hector yang berpegangan ke tiang penjaga tempat tidurnya,  Hector tidak tahu apa yang mau Mary lakukan sampai wanita itu membimbing telapak tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang lengket dan basah diantara kedua kakinya. Kepala bayinya yang setengah menggantung. Hector terengah, dia bisa merasakan air mata menggumpal dibawah pelupuk matanya. Takjub.

 

"Kamu merasakannya?" Tanya Mary, secara perlahan. Memandu tangan Hector menelusuri lekuk kepala si bayi, rambut basah pendek melewati sela jari tangan punya Hector. "Ayo sedikit lagi dan kamu bisa menggendongnya secara utuh. _Okay_?"

 

Tangan Hector dikembalikan pada tempat semula oleh Mary. Hector mengucapkan 'iya' tanpa suara, dia memantapkan hati kalau dia bisa melakukannya sedikit lagi walau badan berteriak sudah tidak bisa. Hormon yang membuat tubuh Hector tidak berhenti kontraksi, dia mengeluarkan segenap kekuatan terakhirnya di dorongan yang kata Mary terakhir ini.   

 

" _You're amazing, Hector_. Tinggal sedikit lagi, ya? Kita bisa melihat Prudy sama-sama..." Peter juga memberinya semangat. Melupakan sesaat tangannya yang beneran mati rasa kehilangan pasokan darah gegara di cengkram oleh Hector.

 

Dalam satu kali dorongan kuat, si bayi akhirnya keluar dari Hector. Batuk tangisan pecah di dalam ruangan, sontak membuat Peter dan Hector terkejut. "Ah, selamat kalian berdua. _It's a girl_!" Mary memperlihatkan sebentar seorang bayi perempuan yang berlumuran darah dan cairan amniotik ke Hector, tali pusar masih menyatu kepadanya sebelum Mary memotongnya dan memberikannya ke perawat untuk dibersihkan.

 

Peter terengah-engah dalam kebahagiaan, itu tadi adalah anak mereka. Seorang gadis! Astaga, ternyata intuisi Hector kalau mereka akan memiliki anak perempuan selama ini benar. Pria itu tak kuasa menahan air matanya yang sudah tertimbun sejak Hector terjatuh karena air ketuban yang pecah, dia menangis sesunggukan layaknya anak kecil. "H---H-Hector. _Oh God_ , Hector--- _I am-- so happy_..." Ia berbisik lembut di telinga suaminya, memberinya ciuman di sekitar pipi dan kening kepala.

 

Hector terlalu lelah untuk membalas afeksi Peter. Yang dia lakukan adalah memiringkan kepalanya lebih mendekat kepada Peter, memberikan akses bagi Peter untuk menciumnya lebih. Mary kembali menghampiri mereka dengan membawa bayi perempuan yang kini sudah bersih dari darah dan semacamnya, si dokter tersenyum lebar melihat antisipasi tinggi Peter serta Hector.

 

"Ini dia, bayimu."

 

Mary menaruh syi bayi diatas dada Hector. Kedua tangan kokoh Hector segera merangkulnya, mulut teranga melihat dua mata kecil yang menatapnya balik. Rambut pirang terang dan mata biru cerah yang belum memfokuskan diri secara baik, Hector tidak percaya yang ada diatas tangannya ini benar-benar anaknya. Makhluk kecil yang hidup di dalam tubuhnya selama 9 bulan, perpaduan nyata dari dirinya dan Peter.

 

"Oh... " Hector memasukan jari tangannya ke gengaman kecil si bayi, mukanya sumringah melihat jari telunjuknya digengam oleh bayi perempuannya. Perasaan hangat menyeruak ke dada Hector; bangga, bahagia, takut, bercampur aduk jadi satu. Rasanya lebih memabukkan daripada membunuh seseorang dalam jarak dekat. "Astaga. Hhhhhng, _look at you. Look at you_..." Hector bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri gemetaran.

 

Peter cepat menyeka air matanya kemudian merangkul Hector bersama anak mereka di gendongannya. Kedua pria itu sama-sama dibuat terkesima oleh sang bayi, Mary juga merasa senang melihat afeksi keluarga baru ini.

 

"Jadi aku rasa aku berhutang maaf pada kalian atas hasil usg yang salah. Kejadian ini memang sering terjadi, sih... kalian harus mencari nama baru, huh?" Ungkap Mary.

 

"Lucunya aku sudah menduga dia anak perempuan dari awal," Hector merujuk kepada si bayi di buaiannya. "Gak nyangka kalau aku benar." Seringai khas-nya muncul, mendekatkan bibirnya untuk mencium kepala si anak.

 

"Benarkah? Nama apa yang kalian pilih?"

 

Hector menoleh ke Peter seakan-akan meminta persetujuan. Peter memberinya senyuman, "Prudence. Namanya Prudence." Peter mendusel lebih erat ke Hector.

 

"Prudy." Lanjut Hector. Mereka berdua bertukar senyuman lelah. 

 

Lahir pada hari itu, Evangeline Prudence Guillam pada jam setengah 7 pagi. Salah satu ayahnya, Peter Guillam, menangis tanpa henti kala Hector mengusulkan memasukkan nama mendiang ibu Peter dalam akte kelahirannya. Hector menetap di dalam ruangan observasi beberapa saat karena masih harus berurusan sama plasenta dan beberapa hal lainnya, sementara Peter pergi meninggalkannya karena disuruh oleh Mary. Katanya Peter baru boleh balik melihat Hector setelah semuanya kelar, oleh karena itu Peter memutuskan pergi melihat ke ruangan bayi tempat Prudence berada.

 

Itu sesampainya Peter di depan ruangan yang dibatasi oleh kaca bening, dia mennempel seutuhnya ke kaca demi melihat Prudence lebih dekat di dalam sana. Anaknya satu-satunya yang terbangun diantara beberapa bayi lain di samping kiri-kanan boks tempat tidurnya. Dua kepalan tangan kecil coba meronta keluar dari selimut lembut yang menyelimutinya, sepasang mata biru gelap berkedip kesal karena cahaya ruangan yang terik.

 

Air muka Peter berubah lembut tatkala melihat Prudy. _God_ , itu adalah anaknya. Anak perempuannya. Dia tidak pernah sekalipun bermimpi untuk memiliki seorang anak. jangankan anak, mimpi menikah saja tidak. Tetapi kemudian Hector datang dalam hidupnya. merusaknya, menginjaknya, menembaknya, apaan lagi Peter gak tahu... Pria berprofesi pembunuh jitu  yang punya masalah temperamen itu membuat kehidupan Peter seratus kali jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya, sekarang dengan kehadiran Prudence diantara mereka... Peter rasa dia tidak akan pernah lagi kesepian.

 

Hector bersama Prudence akan memastikan Peter tidak merasa kesepian lagi....

 

* * *

 

 

"Bagaimana dengan Hector?"

 

Peter menyambangi Mary yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar Hector. Mary memberinya tepukan di pundak,

 

"Baik-baik saja. Sekarang lagi istirahat, dan tolong ingatkan dia untuk minum dua butir Parasetamol setelah makan ya?" Mary sekalian mengingatkannya. Dia meresepkan beberapa obat yang biasa dikonsumsi pasca melahirkan, karena tubuh memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama dalam proses penyembuhan.

 

Peter mengangguk tanda mengerti. " _Okay_. Dan... Terima kasih banyak sudah bersedia menjadi dokter kami... Karena kamu sudah membantu Hector, lalu Prudy juga baik-baik saja karena kamu."

 

"Hehe, aku tidak bisa mengambil semua pujiannya, Peter. Yang lebih bekerja keras adalah suamimu. Bayi kalian lahir sehat dan normal, itu juga karena Hector merawatnya dengan baik sekali. Dia kuat," Mary kembali menepuk-nepuk pundak Peter selayaknya sudah melakukan 'pekerjaan bagus'. "Mendingan sekarang kamu temani dia, aku akan berbicara pada perawat untuk membawa Prudence ke kamar kalian." 

 

"Iya. Sekali lagi, terima kasih." Peter mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya lagi sebelum masuk kedalam kamar, meninggalkan Mary.

 

Di dalam ia menemukan kamar dalam pencahayaan minim. Hector terbaring di atas tempat tidur dalam posisi miring sebelah, kedua matanya tertutup erat. Raut kecapekan bisa Peter lihat dari jauh di mukanya. Peter menarik kursi buat duduk dipinggir tempat tidur suaminya, dan mulai mengelus-elus rambutnya yang berantakan. Hector perlahan membuka matanya menyadari ada seseorang yang menyentuh kepalanya.

 

" _Sorry, dear_. Apa aku membangunkanmu?" Tanya Peter yang tidak berhenti mengelus-elus kepala Hector.  

 

Hector menggelengkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya bergerak sedikit dibawah selimut, desisan kecil lepas dari mulutnya. " _Hell_. Ini terakhir kalinya aku hamil, _okay_? Aku tidak akan pernah lagi melakukannya..." Tangan Hector dibawah selimut bergerak menyentuh perutnya. Terasa sangat ringan dan kosong, Hector justeru merasa aneh.

 

Peter menertawainya, " _Let's see about that later_..." Oh, dia bersungguh-sungguh mengatakan itu. Setidaknya Peter ingin memiliki dua orang anak, satu putera dan satu puteri.

 

Hector berwajah datar ngeliat Peter yang terlihat penuh determisasi. _Well, shit_. Itu muka Peter yang biasa muncul kalau dia lagi bersemangat dalam sesuatu. Hector tahu dia akan kalah. "... _fuck you_ , _really_. Tunggu Prudy berumur 2 atau 3 tahun dahulu baru kita membicarakan soal adiknya, _you shit_." Bisik Hector padanya. Muka bersemu merah gelap.

 

Peter menyeringai lebar sekali sampai kerutan di pinggir matanya terlihat jelas. Ia meraih tangan Hector dan menariknya untuk diberikan ciuman. Hector mendiaminya, cukup menyunggingkan senyuman kecil... Wajah sumringah Peter adalah hal yang tidak akan pernah membuatnya bosan.

 

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian, ada yang mengetuk pintu kamar mereka. Seorang perawat datang membawa bundelan selimut berwarna putih diatas tangannya. Mata Hector melebar bak kucing melihat itu. Si perawat menyerahkan Prudy yang tidak berhenti bergerak ke tangan Hector, ajaibnya Prudy menjadi lebih tenang saat disentuh oleh Hector. Peter dan perawat yang ada disana tidak mampu menyembunyikan wajah takjub mereka.

 

"Sedari tadi dia tidak berhenti bergerak," si perawat memberitahunya. "Sepertinya dia cepat mengetahui yang mana orang tuanya." Setelah itu dia pergi dari dalam ruangan untuk memberi keluarga baru itu sebuah privasi, membangun ikatan batin dengan anak mereka.

 

Hector membuka sedikit selimut yang menutupi kepala atas Prudence, rambut ikal tipis berwarna pirang seperti Peter terlihat. Si hitman menyeringai, Prudy kalau besar nanti pasti akan mirip sama Peter. "Lihat dia. Dia memiliki warna rambutmu, serta hidung dan bibir milikmu," Hector melihat ke Peter. "Dia akan menaklukan banyak hati nanti. Atau mematahkannya, entahlah. Suka-suka dia."

 

"Tapi lihatlah..." Tangan Peter menyusuri wajah Prudy. Takut melihat betapa besar tangannya dibandingkan oleh badan Prudence, " _She's got your eyes_." Prudence berkedip ketika Peter mengusap kening kepalanya pakai ibu jari. Warna mata Prudence kelihatan lebih jelas, biru gelap yang berubah cerah kalau terkena cahaya.

 

"Ah, _isn't she..._?" Hector menerawang sedikit...

 

Dulu dia sering mendengar dari orang-orang kalau dia seperti hasil _carbon copy_ dari ibunya. Dari kepala sampai ujung kaki, orang bilang. Matanya apalagi; mata lebar yang tajam nan mengintimidasi, namun dalam beberapa kesempatan bisa menyiratkan kelembutan... Mata penuh kerahasiaan, yang bisa hanya memberitahu apa yang tersembunyi dibalik itu kepada orang yang sangat dicintai.

 

Prudy menguap, mulai menyembunyikan mukanya di dada Hector. Hector yang engeh menurunkannya ke samping tempat tidur. Dia sendiri merebahkan dirinya dekat Prudy, lengan dijadikan penopang kepalanya sementara tangan sebelahnya teristirahat diatas Prudy dan mulai menepuknya pelan sampai Prudy menguap lagi tanda siap tidur.

 

Peter juga mengistirahatkan kepalanya dekat Prudy dan Hector, tangan mendampingi milik Suaminya dalam menjaga anak mereka berdua. Peter menyadari Hector mengaitkan ruas jari tangan mereka berdua, saat dia menoleh menghadap ke Hector, Peter menemukan suaminya bergelinang air mata. Mukanya memerah, bibirnya pun gemetaran. Dia menelan balik tangis yang keburu lepas.

 

Hector menangis pelan dibawah pengawasan Peter. Prudy nampak tidak terganggu oleh suara disekitarnya, dia tenang saja tidur berdekatan pada tubuh Hector yang memberinya kehangatan. Tak perlu jawaban atas air mata yang dikeluarkan oleh Hector, Peter sudah mengerti apa arti dari tangisannya itu. Hector bukanlah orang yang pandai mengutarakan perasaannya, Peter yang harus bekerja keras mencari tahu apa makna dari tangisan Hector.

 

"Sshh. _You have done a great job. Let it all out, it's okay_. Kita bisa melakukan ini bersama, ya? Sekarang tidurlah, kamu pasti capek. aku akan menemani kalian berdua..."

 

Balasan dari Hector datang dalam anggukan. Ia mengeringkan sisa air matanya, bersiap tidur bersama Prudence yang duluan terlelap disamping ayahnya. Peter menaikan selimut menutupi Hector serta Prudy, memastikan mereka nyaman dan hangat. Dia tersenyum menatap keluarga kecilnya. Suami yang ia sayangi dan seorang bayi perempuan kecil...

 

Peter akan menjaga mereka berdua segenap hati.

 

Selamanya.

 

(END)

**Author's Note:**

> *muntah darah* shit I should stop this series....


End file.
